


Soothing Umbra II

by LadyBellatore



Series: Scandalous Tales from the Origin System [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Chair Sex, Consensual Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBellatore/pseuds/LadyBellatore
Summary: Karen has discovered the best way to soothe her Umbra Warframe, but can she make him contain himself long enough for her to focus on her clan duties?OPERATOR IS 18 YEARS OLD.





	Soothing Umbra II

“Yes, everything went- nyuh...just f-fine during the mission, Jack.”

Karen forced the words out, doing everything she could to hide the growing passion inside her as she spoke to her Tenno clan leader on the holo screen. She tried again to pull Umbra’s arm away but the sword steel limb refused to budge, not that she really wanted him to stop - if he could just wait until she was done giving her report!

Umbra was standing behind her chair and, out of sight of the camera, had reached around and slid his hand into her pants. One of his fingers was plunged deep into her leaking snatch while the others teased the folds of her sex. As his fingertip furiously tickled her g-spot, driving her crazy, it was all Karen could do to maintain her composure as she gave her mission report. 

It had been a few weeks since their first, incredible, fucking in her quarters and Umbra had been growing increasingly lustful. Karen had enjoyed teasing and denying him the past few days, but apparently the Warframe was no longer taking no for an answer. 

Taking in a deep breath, Karen spread her legs wider in the chair and Umbra responded by shoving an extra finger deep inside her wanting cunt, causing Karen to grip the edges of the console and stifle a grunt of ecstasy. Damn if his fingers weren't so long and thick! 

“I’m glad to hear that things went well and the defense target was retrieved in one piece.” Jack was saying but Karen barely heard him as she tried to keep her composure steady. ‘You and your Umbra have become quite a formidable force, Karen.”

Umbra rammed his fingers against her g-spot and Karen jerked a bit in her chair swallowing down another gasp of pleasure. She was going to cum soon if he kept this up! The fingers of his other hand laid gently across her shoulder to hold her still, gently caressing as they took hold. The Warframe behaved as if nothing was wrong and he wasn’t ravenously fingering her out of sight to the point she was insane with lust.

“Y-yes, thank you, Jack.” Karen grunted trying to ignore that her pussy was throbbing and felt like it was on fire, gripping Umbra’s wrist.

Jack's eyes on the screen suddenly narrowed and he gave her a funny look, “Karen are you...alright?”

OH Void, no! Karen couldn’t let Jack suspect anything- and this was a boring conversation anyway.

“I’m fine!” Karen blurted. “Just overworked from the m-mission! See you back at the Dojo, Jack!”

Karen slapped her hand on the console and turned it off before Jack could get another word in as she let out a pent up wail of passion. Her back arched as her walls clenched but she refused to cum so soon and despite how badly she wanted it. Karen's glowing green eyes whirled to glare up at Umbra as he continued to plum her depths with his fingers.

“Damn you, Umbra!” She snarled. “You couldn’t wait five minutes for me to finish my report?!”

In response, Umbra only rubbed her clit with his thumb and roughly grasped her breast through her suit as he leaned down to nuzzle the side of her head. Karen felt her pussy spasm again and she gasped deeply leaning back into the chair. Apparently he'd waited long enough and wanted her right now. Quickly, the Tenno wriggled out of her pants and helped Umbra tear off her suit top, the garments hurriedly tossed aside on the bridge. 

“Fine!” Karen panted. “Make me cum all over you hands! I’m so close! Hmmm!”

Karen grabbed her knees and spread herself wide allowing Umbra’s hand full access, letting his fingers go deeper inside her as they went to work to get her off. His other arm wrapped around her chest and engulfed her breast with his hand to pin her to the chair. Karen gave a sharp happy cry as Umbra’s fingers tugged hard on her nipple. It didn’t take long for Karen to reach that peak as his fingers were in her all the way to the knuckle and ramming into her. 

“MM! -Y-yES! RIght THERE! Umbra I’m CUMMMING YAHHH!”

Karen’s body shuddered as her walls clenched around her Warframe’s fingers and she wailed her orgasmic release. Cum spurted from her love hole onto his fingers and hands as they slowed to a halt allowing her to ride out the waves of joyful release until she relaxed in the chair. Umbra slowed his fingers inside her wet snatch yet continued to lovingly knead her breast in his hand. Then Karen’s glowing green eyes turned to look at the side of Umbra’s head with an almost predatory gaze.

“Now finish what your fingers started and give me your cock, Umbra,” she demanded.

Umbra let out a soft, playful noise as he pulled his fingers out of her and Karen mewled a little feeling herself empty, then she yelped as the Warframe yanked her up out of the chair. Pressing his back to the console, Umbra sat on the floor and positioned Karen over his lap, and his already erect 7 inch penis. A smile spread across her face as she looked down at his massive member, seeing that is was already leaking precum as she settled on her knees straddling him. With his hands on her hips, Karen began to stroke the wet lips of her sex across his shaft coating it with her fluids and Umbra’s head leanded back with a thunk against the console. A deep moan escaped him as Karen removed the scarf from his neck, tossed it aside, and raked her fingernails across his chest.

“You had to have me so badly, Umbra, that you fingered me in front of my clan leader?” she cooed. “Such a bad, dirty Warframe. Perhaps I should leave you in the arsenal for a few days as punishment?”

Umbra’s head lifted sharply and a soft growl sounded from him as he gripped Karen’s hips and shoved his thick shaft deep inside her in one go. The Tenno’s back arched and she yelped in surprise as the cock spread and filled her wide, a shudder of pleasure and ache racing through her core as it hilted inside her. Umbra gave her a harsh look as one hand slid up and roughly grasp hold of her breast and pulled her close to him, yet Karen only giggled at him as he man-handled her. She'd been teasing him for days, and now that he was finally getting to fuck her she was going to punish him? Umbra looked less than pleased. 

“Did I make you angry, Umbra?” Karen teased biting her lip. “Why don’t you punish me with that big, fuck stick of yours?”

Karen flexed herself around Umbra’s cock and traced her fingers up his chest causing him to shudder and groan. All the anger seemed to melt away from the Warframe in an instant. He let go of her breast and put both hands back on her hips as he lifted Karen up and began to pump her up and down on his rod at a steady pace. Karen let out pleasurable sighs as the fucking started, wrapping her hands around Umbra’s neck as she enjoyed the ride. Soft slapping noises began to fill the cockpit as Umbra’s balls tapped against Karen with each deep thrust and her breasts began to bounce beautifully for him to see.

"Hnng, ah uhmm! Umbra your dick feels so good inside m-me!" Karen moaned as his cock stroked in and out of her eager cunt. 

Even though Umbra kept up a steady pace, he took his time to build himself up and enjoy plunging into her moist, tight depths, her plump breasts bouncing against him, and the wonderful noises Karen made. 

Then Umbra started to grunt, his grip on her hips tightened, and his thrusts became harder, faster as he felt his balls start to tighten. Karen started moving her hips in time with the thrusts feeling her walls begin to pulse and his cock flexed as they drew towards the edge. Yet, Umbra was a machine and after a time Karen could no longer keep up and her moans became keening wails as Umbra pounded her down onto his cock. She leaned forward and held onto him as it was all she could do nuzzling into his neck, nibbling, and sucking at his skin as she moaned. 

“Umbra! Im gonna c-cum!! Gonna-cum- AH! AHH! AHH FUCK! YEAAA!!!” 

They both screamed as they came together. Umbra slammed Karen down onto him, shoving his cock in as deep as it would fit as he spewed a thick rope of hot seed into her. Likewise, Karen gushed all over the shaft that was forced into her as her cunt crushed down on it like a vice. Umbra rocked her hips against him to milk himself and soothe the cum spewing from his dick until he finally stopped. As Karen slumped against him, she could feel their fluids sloshing around inside her, unable to fully come out, as he still had her plugged. For a moment they simply held onto one another as they came down from the incredible orgasm they'd just shared. 

Then as Karen lay against him trying to get her heavy breathing to slow, Umbra reach up and slapped both her ass cheeks grabbing handfuls of her flesh to ease the sting. Karen gave a playful yelp of surprise and looked up at him lustfully. One of his hands slid away as she stared at him, a coy smile on her face.

“Hmm, that was a wonderful first round, Umbra, what’s on your mind for round two?”

Umbra’s hand slid off her ass and began to caress between her crack the fingers spreading some of the juices from their love making across her anus, then his other arm came around and Karen felt something press against her asshole that was not a finger. Her green eyes looked over at him with a bit of alarm.

“Umbra what are you-AH!”

Karen’s words ended in a deep gasp as her Warframe inserted a lubed up butt-plug into her anus. The Tenno relaxed and exhaled as the thing slid in deep, stretching her. She couldn’t tell how big or long it was, but it was certainly bigger than a finger, but not big enough to be painful. However, Karen certainly felt uncomfortably full and stuffed especially with a cock as big as Umbra’s still inside her. She tried to reach down and grab hold of it as Umbra pushed it in all the way, but the Warframe grabbed hold of her hands and pinned her arms behind her back. Karen started squirming as Umbra wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. 

“Umbra! Let me take it out!” Karen pouted. “It’s- UHHH!”

Karen’s words were cut off as Umbra suddenly slid his shaft partially out and then rammed it back into her with a loud squelching sound as some of the fluids from their previous orgasms was allowed to leak out onto the floor. The combined sensations of the plug in her ass, the cock stroking her walls, and the fluids rolling around inside her, made Karen’s toes curl and she nearly instantly came again. Letting out a shuddering breath she looked up at Umbra in shock.

Dammit if this Warframe didn’t know how to make her crazy.

“Fuck me!” Karen begged.

Pushing himself away from the console, Umbra held onto Karen and laid himself back on the floor. He placed his feet on the metal surface of the bridge and bent his knees to give him the best leverage and pressed Karen against his chest enjoying the feeling of her breasts against him. Karen spread her legs out and put her knees on the floor to get comfortable put she didn’t have much time as Umbra slapped her ass and started to pound his cock into her.

Karen shuddered and groaned her face grimacing as she was assaulted by the combined feeling of the plug in her ass and the rough fucking of her Warframe’s thick rod. Each thrust was accompanied by loud, spurting wet noises as the fluids trapped inside Karen were pumped out of her and onto the floor. Occasionally, Umbra would reach down and slap one of Karen’s cheeks and was rewarded with a playful yelp, her ass and cunt clenching around him in response. Umbra was going to make her regret teasing him for so long and then threatening to throw him in the arsenal for days - but there seemed to be no regrets at all from Karen as she howled with pleasure.

"Gh! Yes! It feels so good to have a plug in my ass while you fuck me, Umbra!" Karen moaned her body jarring with every thrust. "I-Hng! I've never felt so full! Fuck me HARDER! AHHH!"

Her arms pinned and Umbra holding her in place, all Karen could do was wail and moan as Umbra jackhammered his cock into her sopping wet cunt as she commanded. A scream bellowed from her throat as she orgasmed from the combined assault of the butt plug and the rough fucking. She came so hard her whole body shook and her pussy ached as it flexed, but as she squirted, Umbra didn't slow his pace.. Karen's head went limp against his shoulder as Umbra ravaged her cunt, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls and the plug caressing him through her body, grunting with the effort. Umbra's hips slammed at an almost violent pace into Karen's as he drew closer to blowing his load. Legs shuddering, toes curling, Karen wailed as she came again and then her eyes rolled back into her head as she stared to get lost in the hard fucking, yet enjoyed every second of it. 

Umbra's chest was heaving and his arms crushed down around Karen as he rammed his fuck stick into her as hard and as far as he could fit it. His head flew back and he howled as he busted a nut inside his Tenno, cum shooting in thick hot streams into her like a hose. Karen's body shuddered around him as his seed stretched her even further and despite it she came once more, a ragged cry of pleasure echoing from her lungs. Their wails seemed to shake the walls of the bridge as Umbra’s ball drained into his Tenno.

Then Umbra shuddered beneath her as he finally stopped coming almost wincing at how tightly her pussy now held his cock. Umbra yanked his member out of her with a sucking pop, grunting painfully almost from the effort of releasing himself from her tightness. Cum spewed from his Tenno's cunt and leaked down across his one, full ballsack and onto the floor. 

Karen mewled almost pitifully as Umbra pulled out and he relaxed his hold on her as she laid against him panting deeply. Umbra reached up with a hand and gently stroked his fingers through her auburn hair as he gently nuzzled the top of her head. He let the fingers of his other hand trace down the curve of her back and come to rest just above her hip. As Karen came back to her senses she realized Umbra was almost...purring as he cuddled her on the floor. Karen snaked her arms around his muscled torso and held onto him as she nuzzled back listening to that wonderful purring sound. With one deep breath, she finally got her breathing back to normal. 

"You're… incredible, Umbra." Karen breathed, her green eyes twinkling up at him. "I love the things you do to me."

She reached up and took his helmet in both her hands and scooted up to plant a deep kiss on his face where his mouth would be. As her lips met his faceplate, Umbra froze stunned that his Tenno would show him this level of affection. It filled Umbra with a sense of joy and some regret that he couldn't reciprocate. So he did the only thing he could do, Umbra wrapped his arms around Karen and gently held her as he nuzzled his face into her lips, as if trying to kiss her back. Karen's eyes closed and then she passed out in his arms. 

As the Tenno went limp against him, Umbra looked down in surprise and a wanting moan of sadness escaped him. The Warframe glance past her beautiful body to his still full erection; Umbra had wanted to go a few more rounds. Yet as he looked back into Karen's content face as she slept, it occurred to the Warframe that she was most likely exhausted from the recent alert missions- and the rough pounding he'd just given her. That and he didn't want to continue if she was exhausted, it would just be wrong, and unenjoyable. Sighing, Umbra gently pulled the plug out of Karen enjoying the pleasurable moan she made in her sleep, cleaned her up, wrapped her in her clothes, replaced his groin armor, and then carried her off towards her quarters.

Umbra would make sure she was bathed and redressed before he tucked her in, after all, his Tenno deserved a good rest for putting up with him.


End file.
